We Can Dance Forever Cuz She Ain't You
by Looove
Summary: Titan Tower seemed way too quiet for Beast Boy and Cyborg... So they decide to throw a crazy all night party! What will happen? Will Starfire and Robin admit their feelings on the dance floor? What about Raven and Beast Boy?


"Dude! This is disgusting!" Beast Boy said looking away from the TV screen. "What? I watched this documentary on how chicken is made millions of times. I see nothing wrong with it." Cyborg said forcing Beast Boy's head back towards the TV screen.

"Aw. Come on man! I'll do anything but this!" Beast Boy said as the lady described what harsh conditions a chicken had to go through.

"Good Morning!" Starfire said walking out into the living room. Raven didn't look up from her book. Beast Boy and Cyborg just said 'Hey'. "Isn't this a glorious morning?" Starfire asked her friends. Raven looked up from her book.

"This is torture Cyborg! Please give me different one!" Beast Boy said.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

The alarm sounded. "Trouble!" Robin yelled. Starfire let out a sigh of relieve. Watching Cyborg and Beast Boy was boring her.

Her, Beast Boy and Raven started to fly. Beast Boy (in a dinosaur bird form) carried Cyborg and Starfire carried Robin. They arrived in the park where Cinderblock had escaped to and was going on an rampage.

"Let go Starfire!" Robin yelled as Starfire threw him towards Cinderblock. Robin threw his explosive boomerangs at him. They did nothing.

"I got this Robin." Cyborg said blasting him with his bazooka arm. This knocked Cinderblock down. "Boo - Yah!" Cyborg said. But then Cinderblock got back up. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and charged towards him. Raven used telekinesis to throw trees at Cinderblock and Cyborg repeatly blasted him with his bazooka arm.

Starfire threw her star bolts and laser eyed him while Robin threw his gadgets at him.

**_ 20 Minutes Later_**

"I tire of doing this Robin!" Starfire said as her arms were getting weaker. "I agree! Cinder is blocking all of our attacks." Beast Boy said sitting down. "Yea, my battery is running low from all of this non stop shooting." Cyborg said. "Come on! We can't give up! We've beaten him countless times. We can do it again!" Robin said as he ran towards Cinderblock with his long stick.

Cinderblock wisked him away.

He fell hard into the pavement.

"I have an idea! Raven, do you think you could use your powers to pick Cinderblock up and throw him!" Robin said. Raven's eye twitched.

"Sure. Why not." Raven said as she focused all of her powers. "Now Starfire and Cyborg blast him all together when she drops him." Robin said getting his explosive boomerangs ready.

"Where are you taking him Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as Cinderblock floated away from the scene. "You never told me where to put him!" Raven said getting angry at Beast Boy.

"Not that far away!" Cyborg said running after Cinderblock ready for when Raven dropped him. "Well maybe next time you should say that!" Raven said swinging Cinderblock and dropping him.

"Move Starfire!" Raven yelled as she realized where Cinderblock was heading. "But wasn't the plan to blast him?" Starfire asked shooting star bolts at him. Then a big flash of green appeared. Nobody saw what happened because of the light was too bright. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. When the light dimmed, Cinderblock was defeated but Starfire was no where in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Raven asked. "How should we know! You just threw Cinderblock at her she's lucky to be alive!" Beast Boy said. "Listen to me you little green toad, you better stop yelling at me like that. You know I have to concentrate when using my powers and you didn't make that any easier." Raven said. As Raven and Beast Boy argued Robin ran towards where Starfire was floating 5 seconds ago.

Then he saw Starfire just standing there jumping up and down. "Star, thank goodness you are alright!" Robin said. "But I am not alright friend Robin!" Starfire said running then jumping. "What's wrong?" Robin asked catching up with her. "I can not fly!" Starfire said.

**B A C K A T T H E T O W E R**

"So you blasted Cinderblock, then you felt lightheaded, then you found yourself on the ground?" Robin asked. Starfire shook her head yes. "You probably used too much of your powers blasting Cinderblock like that. That was pretty big light." Cyborg said. "Maybe. But it is not very often on Tamaran when someone loses their gift of flight." Starfire said thinking about it.

"How long do you think you'll be down?" Robin asked. "Sorry friend Robin but I do not know. Like I said before this is very unusual for me." Starfire said standing up.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to fly for awhile." Robin said. "Oh, well good bye friends! I tire from the battle so I will go retire now." Starfire said walking away. "You know, this would have never happened if you would have just let Raven do what she does." Cyborg said. "What! Don't you dare blame this on me! You joined in on it too!" Beast Boy said.

"Yea, but I didn't start arguing with her making her all angry." Cyborg said. "Where is Raven anyways?" Robin asked. "She's in her room so she could calm down and get away from Beast Boy." Cyborg said. As Beast Boy and Cyborg started arguing over who caused Raven to throw Cinderblock. Robin slipped away from his friends and went to his room. He decided to follow Starfire and get some rest.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"Cyborg, is it just me or does is the tower seem to be getting boring?" Beast Boy asked. "You know what. I agree with you. Everybody seems to be too quiet around here…." Cyborg said. A silence fell over them. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cyborg asked. "An All Nighter Crazy Party?" Beast Boy asked. "BOO-YAH!" Cyborg said giving him a high five.

"Ohkay, 1st we gotta clean this place up. Where should we start?" Beast Boy asked. Then they both started laughing. "That was a good one BB. Us cleaning! We gotta find Starfire so she can do it." Cyborg said. "So… Who gets to go and get her?" Beast boy asked. "It'll be better if you went. You are more of a type to ask her to clean for a crazy all nighter party." Cyborg said.

"Thanks…. I guess." Beast Boy going to the elevator. "I'll call a DJ." Cyborg said using his built in phone. When the elevator opened Raven stepped out. "EHHHHH!" Beast Boy said running over to Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes. Then Beast Boy and Cyborg started whispered to each other. Then they started walking towards her. "What are you doing?" Raven asked looking at them.

"Oh Raven… We are really sorry about what happened earlier and were just wondering could you ever forgive us?" Beast Boy asked. Raven's eye twitched. "What do you want?" Raven asked.

"Oh nothing. Just for you to keep a tiny little secret from Robin." Cyborg said. "Its not a tiny secret if I have to keep away from Robin." Raven said. "Well, with your help. He'll never know. You see, we've noticed that the tower is very boring. So, we have decided to have an all nighter small get together tonight." Beast Boy said. Raven raised her eyebrow. "What's in it for me?" Raven asked.

"Anything you want. Even the silence of us for a whole entire day." Cyborg said. "Hey!" Beast Boy said. "Deal." Raven said. "Hey! We did not agree on this in the whispered conversation." Beast Boy whispered.

"Just go along with it." Cyborg whispered. "What about Starfire?" Raven asked. "She'll go along with it trust me. She won't even know that we are going against Robin's rules." Beast Boy said. Raven sighed. "Good Job Beast Boy. For once you thought this through." Raven said. Beast Boy grinned. "Now go ask Starfire to clean." Cyborg said pushing him towards the elevator.

When the elevator opened out stepped Starfire. "Oh good. Now I don't have to go up there to get you." Beast Boy said. "Why did you want to get me?" Starfire asked.

"The place looks like a dump. And I know how much you enjoy cleaning." Beast Boy said patting her on the back. "When I could fly it was fun." Starfire said walking towards the kitchen. "Raven will help you!" Beast Boy said. Raven spit out her tea.

"Really! Friend Raven you will help me in the cleaning of the tower?" Starfire asked. "Of course she will. I think its about time you two spent some quality together." Cyborg said.

"Look Starfire its nothing against its just that I don't-" Raven was cut off by Beast Boy. "Work well with others sometimes. I don't work well with others sometimes. Its ohkay Raven, Starfire will make it easier for you." Beast Boy said smiling awkwardly.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"Oh Raven! That was the most fun!" Starfire said walking back into the living room. "Yea. It sure was." Raven lied. "I'm so glad you guys are back! Cyborg is busy sending out E-Vites to people which means that it is time for us to get some new clothes!" Beast Boy said. "This day is glorious!" Starfire said clapping her hands together.

"Ohkay! That's just too far!" Raven said. "What's too far?" Robin asked walking up next to them. "I'm too far away from her! She want's me to be closer." Beast Boy said putting his arm around her. Robin raised his eyebrow. Raven's eye twitched. She started counting to 10.

"Well, bye Robin. We have to go get eye exams! We know that you never want to take your mask off so bye!" Beast Boy said pulling Starfire and along with him. "I'm started to have second thoughts about this." Raven said following Beast Boy.

**_They Have Returned From Shopping_**

"Ohkay, I think we got everything." Beast Boy said. "We sure spent enough time getting everything." Raven said. "What are we getting prepared for?" Starfire asked. "I'll tell you later." Raven said. "I invited all the teens in the city. The DJ will be here around 10. Did we forget anything?" Cyborg asked. "Uhmm Exactly how many teens are in the city?" Raven asked.

"A lot. I also invited Teen Titans East." Cyborg said. "Wow. We actually have time to spare." Beast Boy said breathing a sigh of relief. "Raven can you tell me now?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg are going to have an all nighter small get together." Raven said. "What's an all nighter small get together?" Starfire asked. "Basically, we having a party." Beast Boy said. "Oh, we must tell Robin about this wonderful occasion!" Starfire said walking towards the elevator. "NO!" Everyone yelled. Starfire looked confused.

"He is resting and already knows about it." Beast Boy said. "Oh. Well, what do we do now?" Starfire asked. "Well, it is 9:00. Party starts at 11. I suggest we get ready." Cyborg said.

**_1 Hour Later_**

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Robin said walking towards the door. "Oh crap. That's probably the DJ." Beast Boy said. He opened his window and turned into a dinosaur bird and flew around front to pick up the DJ. He got there just in time. He changed back to a human and told the DJ the plan.

The dude wasn't all for it but went along with it anyway. Beast Boy turned back into a dinosaur bird and picked the DJ and his equipment and dropped them on the roof. Robin came out and looked around but was nothing.

"Weird. Hey Cyborg! I think there's something wrong with the door bell!" Robin yelled closing the door.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

"Hurry up you guys! Only 30 Minutes!" Beast Boy said banging on the girls bathroom. Raven cracked the door. "How about you try sharing a small bathroom with another person! Its not that easy." Raven said slamming the door. Beast Boy walked down the hallway. Then Robin rounded the corner.

"Hey Beast Boy. Where are you going tonight?" Robin asked looking at his clothes. "Oh, a movie with Titans East. Me, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg. So if you see them that's why they're all dressed up." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, when's the movie start? I'll go too." Robin said. "No. Oh, Uh I mean its only for the people who aren't the leader of the team." Beast Boy said. "Oh. I hope you have fun." Robin shot back walking away. 'Was that jealousy I heard?' Beast Boy thought as he kept walking. He shrugged it off.

**_25 Minutes Later_**

"Ohkay, Now I'm serious! Hurry up Raven! You still gotta make Robin totally oblivious to the party." Beast Boy said. Then the door flew open. Beast Boy eyes almost popped out their sockets. "D-Dude, you look amazing!" Beast Boy said. "Yea, we know." Raven said pulling Starfire along with her.

"Ohkay, remember what I told you Starfire." Raven said. Starfire nodded her head. Then Raven lead her in front of Robin's door. "Just like we practiced." Raven said. Starfire knocked. It opened.

"Hey Star_" Robin stopped his sentence as he saw what Starfire was wearing. "Why are you dressed like that?" Robin asked. "Do you not like it?" Starfire said turning around. "I uhh… of course I like it. Its just that…" Robin said trailing off.

"Azerath Mentreeun Zinthus!" Raven said stepping in front of Starfire. "What are you-" Robin passed out. Starfire caught him. "Why must we make him go to sleep?" Starfire asked putting him in the bed. "I told you Starfire, he needs his rest." Raven said closing the door. "Now what do we do?" Starfire asked.

"Wait til' the music starts. Then we go downstairs." Raven said. "When will the music start?" Starfire asked. Then '2012' started to play. "Now." Raven said walking towards the elevator. Then the door opened and out stepped Jinx and Bumblebee. "Are you ready to party!" Bumblebee said. Raven smiled for once.

"I guess." Starfire said. "Come on, I'll help you out Starfire." Bumblebee said linking arms with her.

[Its Time To Say What Everyone Is Wearing!]

Raven: Open Toe Sandals

-Hair: Normal

-Clothes: Black and Gray off the shoulder with a black undershirt with black jeggings.

Starfire: Black Ballet Shoes

-Hair: in a high ponytail

-Clothes: Black undershirt with pink and black off the shoulder shirt with black jeggings

Jinx: Silver High Heels

-Hair: Like Starfire's usually is.

-Clothes: Silver mini skirt with purple tank top

Bumblebee: Black boots that stop at the knee

-Hair: Normal

-Clothes: Mid thigh strapless black dress with yellow accessories

Beast Boy: Green and Black Nike's

-Clothes: Black and Green plaid button up shirt with black skinny jeans

Cyborg: (In Stone Form) White Air Force Ones

-Clothes: White button up with black jeans

Kid Flash: White and Red Nikes

-Clothes: White and Red Plaid Button up with White Skinny Jeans

Aqualad: Neon Blue Air Force Ones

-Clothes: Neon Blue Wife Beater with White Button Up Unbuttoned at Top with Black Skinny Jeans

Speedy: Red and Gray Air Force Ones

-Clothes: Plaid Red and Gray Button Up with Gray Skinny Jeans

"How did all of these people get here so quickly?" Starfire asked looking at the big crowd of people. "Aqualad got his dolphin friends to carry them across the water." Bumblebee said. "Would you like to dance?" Speedy asked holding his hand out for Starfire. "Uh.." Starfire said looking at Bumblebee.

"Of course she would." Bumblebee said winking at Starfire.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"What's wrong Starfire?" Speedy asked as Starfire leaned on the counter. "Oh, you can go ahead. I just need something to drink." Starfire said smiling.

"Ohkay. See you later." Speedy said disappearing into the crowd. Starfire breathed a sigh of relief. She wondered if Robin was done getting his rest.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"Dude, this party rocks!" Kid Flash said to Beast Boy. "Hey! Have you seen Starfire anywhere?" Speedy asked. "She's over there dancing with Raven." Jinx said. "Too bad Robin couldn't come." Bumblebee said. "Yea too bad." Robin said anger boiling inside of him. Beast Boy froze. 'Maybe if I just ignore him he'll go away.' Beast Boy thought. "Hey Robin! Where ya been?" Speedy asked patting on the back.

"I don't know. Ask Raven." Robin said twitching his eye. "She dancing with Starfire." Aqualad said. "Come on Beast Boy. I need to talk to you." Robin said pulling Beast Boy with him. They got away from the big crowd to the kitchen part. "Look Robin, I know your mad but_" Beast Boy said but Robin cut him off. "

I'm furious! How could you have a wild party HERE of all places! We are the Teen Titans for Christ's sake!" Robin said. "That's the point Robin! Teen Titans! You keep missing the teen part. Teens are supposed to have parties!" Beast Boy said.

"You miss the titan part! We are heroes!" Robin said. "Whatever man." Beast Boy said walking away. Robin jumped when Starfire hugged him from behind. "Robin! Are you not tired now?" Starfire asked. "No. I never_" Robin said but Starfire cut him off. "Come on." Starfire said dragging him onto the dance floor.

"But Starfire I_" Robin began but stopped when Starfire turned around and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist. 'Forever' started to play.

_Its you…._

"Hey umm Star, can I ask you a question?" Robin asked. Starfire looked up at him. "You can ask me anything you want Robin!" Starfire said smiling.

_And me…._

"Why do you want to dance with me of all people? I thought you and Raven sorta had a thing for Aqualad." Robin said lookin away.

_Moving at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)_

_Tonight… Is The Night… _

Starfire smiled. "Who said I had a thing for Aqualad? I mean I think he's cute and all but I think you cuter. I really like you Robin. I want to dance with you because like you a lot." Starfire said pulling herself closer to him.

_To Join Me In The Middle of Estacy _

Robin didn't respond. His hands dropped to his side. "What's wrong? Starfire asked. "Star I_" Robin began but looked away. "Do you not wish to dance with me?" Starfire asked letting him go. "No, its not that. I just_" Robin said but stopped. "You do not return my feelings do you! That's why you can not speak!" Starfire said running away.

"NO STAR WAIT!" Robin yelled running after her.

* * *

><p>As Beast Boy and Terra danced, Raven tried to contain her jealousy.<p>

_You make it hard for me to see somebody else_

Four guys had already asked to dance and she happily turned them down. She was waiting for a certain green changeling to ask her. Surely he hadn't forgotten about what happened between them at the mall.

"_**Raven, how come you don't like any guys that ask you out? That goth guy seemed nice." Beast Boy said walking next to her. "I don't like most guys." Raven said. "Well, what kind of guys do you like?" Beast Boy asked. "Funny, immature at times, loves to annoy me into talking to him and video games, has a serious side and knows hot to make come out of my comfort zone.." Raven said. **_

_**"Hmmmm. I don't think I know a guy like that." Beast Boy said. Raven laughed. "What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked. **_

_**"You seriously don't know who I'm talking about?" Raven asked. "Nope." Beast Boy said. "He has green hair, eyes and skin." Raven said. "Ew. Green?" Beast Boy asked. "I love the way he looks. He has a really big smile too. His laugh is music to my ears." Raven said. "Still don't know a guy like that." Beast Boy said. **_

_**"He's Cyborg's best friend." Raven said controlling her anger. "You like Robin! When have you heard him laugh? And he's green? I guess he's green with envy whenever another flirts with Starfire." Beast Boy said. **_

_**"NO YOU IDIOT! ITS YOU I LIKE! I LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOUR GREEN ALL OVER AND YOU HAVE A REALLY BIG SMILE!" Raven said. **_

_**Beast Boy stared at her. Then she realized how close she had gotten to his face. "I'll be in the car." Raven said blushing and walking away leaving Beast Boy.**_

_Yea Its Messed Up_

Maybe he didn't like her back. She was just wasting her time. He was probably still in love in with Terra. Raven sighed. This was depressing her. "I'm going to bed." Raven said making her way towards the elevator.

_Cuz I'm Thinking About You_

Beast Boy noticed Raven sighing and go towards the elevator.

_Its your fault babe_

He looked down at Terra. He remember what Raven told him earlier at the mall. She yelled it in his face that she really liked him for all his insecurities. Raven actually liked the things that he almost hated about his self. An he loved her for it. He had loved her since Terra walked away from him at that school.

He just never thought of telling Raven his feelings because he thought Raven always thought of him as an annoying little brother. He always acted like he wasn't over Terra only cuz' he didn't know how he could live with himself if Raven turned him down.

But now Terra was in his arms. Was he really not over her? He could move on from Terra to Raven because he knew Raven wouldn't break his heart. So why was he slow dancing with Terra and not telling Raven how he felt?

* * *

><p>Starfire walked out onto the roof. 'How is it that all the earthling songs talk about love amongst them self when the only earthling on the team never showed any feelings of such.' Starfire thought as she listened to what the song said.<p>

_It's A Long Way Down… _

She peered off the edge of the roof. 'Was it really a long way down?' Starfire asked herself. All of the other earthling songs seemed to be true.

_It's So High Off The Ground….._

Robin gazed at Starfire. She was so beautiful standing on the roof like that. He was such an idiot for not telling her how he felt earlier.

_Girl Where Did You Come From? _

_Got Me So Undone _

_Gaze In Your Eyes Got Me Saying _

Starfire turned around and saw Robin. Their eyes locked on each other.

_What A Beautiful Lady _

_No Ifs Ands Or Maybes _

_I'm Releasing My Heart _

_And Its Feelin Amazing _

_There's No One Else That Matters _

_You Love Me _

She didn't want to see him right now. Forgetting that she was on the edge of the roof, she stepped back and fell. "STARFIRE!" Robin yelled jumping after her.

_And I Wont Let You Fall Girl _

It seemed as though time stopped as Starfire fell off the roof and Robin jumping off after her.

_I Won't Let You Fall Girl…._

Starfire looked up at Robin falling above her. His hand was reached out towards her. She reached hers out. It seemed as in slow motion as their hands grazed each other. Then they splashed into the water below.

* * *

><p>'Maybe its just not meant to be.' thought Raven as she stood in front of her door.<p>

_But you don't understand baby girl_

"Raven! Hey Raven!" Beast Boy yelled running down the hall. "What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven asked in a dull, boring voice.

_With you I had a bad romance._

"About what you said earlier at the mall, did you really mean it?" Beast Boy asked leaning on the wall catching his breath. "Yea. I did." Raven said.

_And if I could, trade he in I would, cuz nobody can love me better_

Beast Boy sighed. "How do I put this?" Beast Boy asked himself. "Its ok if you don't like that way. We could just be friends maybe?" Raven said holding her hand . Beast Boy looked up at her.

_I can't leave you alone…._

He took her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

_Now I realize, that She Ain't You_

* * *

><p>Their heads lifted up from the water at the same time. Robin looked at Starfire. Taking a deep breath, Robin began to speak. "Star, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just at a lost of words. Truth is, I like too and GWAH!" Robin yelled as Starfire gave him a bone crushing hug. "Oh Robin, you have made this night most enjoyable!" Starfire said.<p>

"Could you please let me go now? I can't really breath." Robin said. "Oh, sorry." Starfire said letting him go. "Now all we gotta do is get out of this water." Robin said turning away and looking for Titan Tower.

"Look Robin! My gift of flight has returned!" Starfire said floating above him. "That's wonderful, Now you could just fly us _ THIS IS A LITTLE HIGH STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as she flew through the clouds.

* * *

><p>Raven and Beast Boy walked towards the elevator holding hands. Halfway there, the doors opened and out stepped a soaked Robin and Starfire holding hands. "Hello friends." Starfire said as she and Robin walked by them. Robin and Starfire went to their separate rooms leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone again.<p>

"Were they just?" Beast Boy asked. "I saw them dancing together earlier. I guess it meant something." Raven said as they stepped into the elevator. As the elevator stopped and they stepped out holding hands. "Hey Beast Boy! Where'd you go? I still wanna dance with you." Terra said walking up to Beast Boy and Raven. "Come on." Terra said pulling Beast Boy's arm. Beast Boy pulled his arm back .

"Terra, I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend now and I only want to dance with her." Beast Boy said smiling at Raven. He pulled her onto the dance floor with him. Terra shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. Hey Speedy! Wanna dance?" Terra yelled spotting Speedy. "Have you seen Robin? I thought I saw him earlier." Bumblebee said to Cyborg.

I don't know where he went. I saw him and Star dancing together earlier and I looked away. Then when I looked back they were gone." Cyborg said. "Hey, is that Beast Boy and Raven over there?" Cyborg asked squinting his eyes.

"Yes! I thought Raven didn't like Beast Boy." Bumblebee said. "Have you guys seen Starfire?" Robin asked. "Woah, somebody's dressed to impress." Cyborg said. "No, we haven't seen Starfire. Why do you ask?" Bumblebee asked. "I'm looking for her." Robin said walking away. He was tired of girls asking him to dance.

The more he walked around looking for Starfire, the more girls noticed him and asked him. "Have you seen Robin?" Robin heard Starfire ask behind him.

"Sorry Star, but I haven't seen him." Aqualad said. Robin turned around. For the second time that night, Starfire had him tongue tied. She looked amazing.

_Why does she look amazing and why does Robin look like he's dressed to impress?_

Starfire: White high heels

Hair: Messy Side Ponytail

Clothes: Strapless Hot Pink mid Thigh Dress

Robin: What He Wore In Japan When He Had To Change Clothes But Without The Jacket

"H-Hey Star." Robin choked out. Starfire turned around. "Oh. Hi Robin." Starfire said. 'Up' started to play.

An awkward silence fell upon them. Then Robin coughed. "would you like to dance?" Robin said holding out his hand. "I'd love to." Starfire said putting her hand in his.

**_2 AM_**

"Bye!" Beast Boy said closing the door. He turned around to his team mates. "That was AWESOME!" Beast Boy yelled startling Raven. The lights went off and off. "Can I go to bed now?" Raven asked. "Yes, this night was most enjoyable but I am tired also." Starfire said yawning.

"I'm not stopping you! Let's all hit the hay!" Cyborg said walking towards the elevators. Cyborg pressed the up button and the doors opened. Everyone stepped in.

"So, BB and Raven , are you guys like together now?" Cyborg asked. "Yea, yea we are." Beast Boy said grabbing Raven's hand. "Hmmmm, well, that's wonderful. What you and Star Robin?" Cyborg asked. "Same here." Robin said smiling at Starfire.

" And what about you and Bumblebee?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh well, that's old news. We've been kickin' it since I joined the Hive Five." Cyborg said. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Well, good night titans." Robin said grabbing Starfire's hand and walking down the hall. They stopped in front of her door. He gave a kiss. "Goodnight." Robin said walking to his room.

_And Goodnight To You Too.! :-)_

* * *

><p>Up is By Justin Bieber<p>

Forever and She Ain't You By Chris Brown

2012 By Jay Sean ft. Nicki Minaj

Please Review 3


End file.
